The Adventures of Micah
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Meet Micah, a half-human/wooly, on a journey for the perfect mate. Going undercover as man who has lost his memories, this pervert seeks the perfect woman to be his wife. However his pervertedness might be the only thing stopping him now. Some characters are OOC, mainly meaning Micah. Rated T because of Micah's language. Will be rated M later on
1. Enter the Pervert

This is my very first Rune Factory story and I hope it does better than my Harvest Moon stories. I really like the RF series and I hope people will like this story. I'm sorry if I bash your favorite character, but there are just some of the available wives are more annoying or unlikeable to me. Enjoy!

WARNING: Perverted humor and character bashing (also the story has been changed a little bit).

* * *

Micah groaned as he tripped over a log and had finally tumbled to a stop while he was in his wooly form. Man that had hurt. A bunch of flying bat like creatures had been chasing him through the woods while he was traveling home from visiting his cousin in a far off city. He was trying to avoid them and had naturally gotten lost. He had little clue where he was and was too tired to move, even as the pouring rain beat down on his face. Micah hated rain, but he was too tired to care. Suddenly a light shone from somewhere, making him close his eyes.

"Huh? What's this? Aw, it's a little wooly!" said a young girl. Looking around, she then began to drag him into the house. "Come on. You can sleep in my room."

'Hm…her voice sounds nice.' thought Micah. 'I wonder if her tits are even nicer, heheh…'

"Shara, what the heck are you doing with…with…with that thing?!" said an old man's voice.

Slowly opening up one eye, he looked around. Apparently he was in a flower shop. The person holding him (or should I say dragging him) was an orange haired girl, whose name he guessed was Shara. From where he was, her breasts were kind of nice looking. It took all his strength not to have a feel.

"He was outside in the cold rain, grandfather! I couldn't just let him stay out there!"

"Hmph…whatever. Just make sure he doesn't get into anything otherwise it's on your head!"

Shara nodded and dragged Micah upstairs to her room. After tucking him in, she left causing the blonde to turn back into his human form. "This bed is too damn small. I can't even stretch my feet out. Where did that girl go?"

Micah tip toed over to the stairs and looked down as well as listened. After hearing nothing, he began to look through drawers, tossing aside any money and only going for the panties and bras. "Wah?! Her boobs looked bigger than this! Hm…but then again, I was in my wooly form."

After stealing a few more panties and making sure nobody else was in the house, the blonde ran out of the house making sure nobody had seen him. Giggling, he settled down underneath a tall tree and marveled at his treasures. Before he could engage in sniffing the underwear, he saw the girl from earlier.

"Hi!"

"Uh…hi." he said hiding the panties from the young woman.

"I'm Shara. Are you a tourist?"

"Me? I…uh…I'm a…I don't know. I have amnesia."

"Oh really? I'm so sorry! Do you know where you're going or headed?"

"Not really." Micah said irritated. All he wanted to do was sniff some damn panties and she wasn't going away.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Shara left and came back with red headed girl. "Raven, show him the Sharance Tree while I go talk to grandfather."

Shara left the two, making Micah start to leave before Raven grabbed his shoulder. "Come on."

"I'm not…" the blonde saw Raven's chest and made a perverted smiled. "Okay."

The two started up the tree, with Micah giggling like a little Japanese school. He was going to get laid. Back in his old village, he was quite the womanizer, although he never got laid and most dates ended with a slap across the face. His mother warned him that he would never get a wife if he acted like a pig. However, he didn't listen and would always end up in the woman's bath excellently hidden or groping woman's butts or chests whenever he got a chance. His mother then would try to get his father to speak to him. When he did, they fist bumped, with the older man complimenting him.

"Why are you laughing?" Raven's eyes narrowed at the young man.

"Oh! Nothing, Raven." Micah started to giggle again. "Nothing at all."

Raven, of course, stared at him, trying to figure out what the heck was wrong with him. Did Shara just leave her with a crazy man that neither of them knew? That girl was far too friendly and it was probably going to end up hurting her someday. However, the red head trusted her friend and continued to climb the stairs.

Once there, Micah looked over the house. It was fairly large with enough room for more than one person. There was a kitchen area, a refrigerator, a chest, and…a large bed. Micah rubbed his hands together. A bed, huh? He sat down on the fluffy bed and smiled warmly at the woman.

"You know. Such a pretty lady like you shouldn't be standing up!" he patted the bed. "Why don't you come and sit down?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh come on. Your feet must be killing you from walking up all those stairs."

"I said I'm fine."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please? With sugar on top?"

"No means no." Raven was a little annoyed.

"Fine." Micah frowned. "Bitch, I didn't wanna fuck you anyway."

Although the blonde mumbled this to himself in a low voice, Raven heard him. Her eyes stretched slightly and his comment angered her. If it weren't in her personality to be quiet and reserved, she would have smacked him across the face. Fortunately for her, Shara came back.

"Thank you Raven." Shara said to the red head with said girl nodding. "Good news. My grandfather said that you can live here!"

"Wait, I never said I'd live here! I don't remember discussing that with you!"

"There's a lot of things you don't remember. Don't worry, you'll like living here." she reassured, although the young man wasn't convinced. "Come on, I'll show you around the place."

After showing an uninterested Micah around the place, she showed him the farmland. "…and this is where you'll farm!"

"Farm? Nobody said anything about farming." Micah was not a farm type person even though he had grown up on a farm. He hated the farm life, although he did enjoy feeding the cows and chickens back home.

"Well how else are you supposed to earn money? Besides, it's fun!"

"Fine." Micah was handed some farming gear.

"So, do you want know about farming?"

"No thanks. I'm good." Micah reassured as he placed his things into his bag.

"Oh that's too bad. I hope you grow lots of flowers."

Suddenly some beasts came out of nowhere. "Wow! What the…"

"Micah! Quick! Use your hoe to defeat the monsters!"

"Got it!" Micah brought out his hoe and began to fend off the monsters, defeating them with ease. Just as he finished off them, more came out. "There's more? Where are these things coming from?!"

"Hey, catch!"

Micah was thrown a sword by a young raven haired man. Of course the blonde wanted to complain that it could have killed him, but decided to let him off the hook for now. Using the sword, he was able to send the monsters back to where they had come from.

"That was close." said Shara, sighing. "Are you alright, Micah?"

"I'm fine." the young man turned to the stranger. "Thanks for the sword…um…"

"Gauis. No problem. Anyway you should be thanking Raven here. She went and got me."

Micah looked over at Raven, who had an indifferent look on her face. "Thanks Raven!"

"…" she said nothing back, obviously still a little upset over earlier.

'This girl is not on my to do list anymore.' he thought to himself.

"Gee this sure has been an interesting day. I should get going now. Be sure to stop at our shop and have a look around town while you're at it." said Shara breaking the silence.

"Same here. See you two around." Gaius and Raven left, causing Micah to start having a little suspicion about the two.

"See ya later, Micah!"

As the woman left, Micah climbed back up the ladder into his bedroom. This had been somewhat of a profitable day. He got a free house and farming equipment (although he didn't really want it) to boot. Maybe living here for a little while wouldn't be so bad. Tomorrow he would have a little look around the town and meet the locals. Surely there would be more hotties in town, right?

* * *

That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed that! If you have any ideas for the story write it in your review! Thanks!


	2. Weird Town's People

I'm glad you guys like this story. Now onto the next chapter, aka this one.

WARNING: MORE CHARACTER BASHING AHEAD! Some of the story and a lot of the dialogue changed too.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN RUNE FACTORY OR ITS CHARACTERS! I do own character personality changes though.

The next morning the young man woke up to singing birds in the sky. Smiling, Micah jumped out of bed and ran outside and took a deep breath of air. "Good morning world! I, Micah Raguna Takeshita, am ready for the world!"

Just then a bird dropping landed in front of him just as he was about to take a step. He glared at the bird and carefully stepped over it. Once he left his plot of land, he saw Shara. She waved him over. "Micah, you're up early."

"Yeah. The early worm catches the worm."

"Um…I believe it's the early bird catches the worm."

"I know, but that's what me and my dad say." Micah yawned.

"Well since you're new here and everything, I want you to go around and meet everyone else!"

"What?"

"Don't worry. Everyone's pretty nice here. After you meet everyone, come back to the flower shop and I'll give you something." she said cheerfully and giggled.

"Oh…uh…okay then." Micah laughed nervously at her and slowly back away. "See ya."

Shara nodded and went into the flower shop. Micah looked around and sighed. 'I'd better get started.'

Suddenly his stomach started to growl. Oh that was right. He hadn't eaten anything yet. He looked around until he found a restaurant. He drooled as the smell of ham and eggs filled his nose. He felt as if his stomach was about to eat itself, thus punishing the blonde for torturing it with the sweet smells of the delicious aroma. He quickly ran into the restaurant, sat down, and started reading the menu. So much food, so many choices!

"Man what should I have first? Freshly cut ham? Toast with over 13 types of butter and 20 types of jam? Scrambled eggs…oh great Caesar, I'm in heaven!" he stopped himself from demanding that the man taking orders hurry his ass up and take his order when he thought about his wallet. He quickly took out his wallet and pulled out his money. Yes! It was just enough! "Hey, mister! Hurry your ass up!"

"Sorry about that." apologized the waiter coming over. "Now what can I do for you…"

"Hey! We were done ordering, Blaise!" growled a richly dressed man.

"Yeah! We're still hungry, dad!" said the man's female companion.

"Oh! S-sorry!" Blaise turned back to Micah. "I'll be right back sir. Here, just write down your order and I'll get to it."

"You'd better, you old ass looking mother fucker. I'm fucking starving and your old ass is too busy worrying about fat-ass and little Miss Long Neck over there."

"H-huh?" Blaise turned back around, not sure if he heard Micah right.

"What? I didn't say anything." Micah said looking as innocent as a newborn baby.

"Oh. I thought I heard you say something." the older man shook his head and turned back to the people whose order he was taking.

After Micah had ordered his food, he tried to patiently wait for the waiter to come back and take his order, however he was still busy bringing food to the people from earlier and this caused the blonde to feel as if his stomach said fuck everything and started eating him from the inside.

"…and here you are Collette. Will that be all?"

"Yes, this is plenty!" his daughter said happily.

"No! This will not do!" the rich man said taking a bite of his food.

"I'm sorry for the long wait sir…" Blaise stopped talking when he heard Micah's stomach growl louder. "What was…"

"FOOD! NOW!" Micah shoved the paper in the man's face. "I'M EATING MYSELF FROM THE INSIDE OUT! HURRY!"

The blue haired man nodded and quickly hurried off. By the time he got back, Micah was starting to chew on the table. "Sir, please don't chew on the…"

"FOOD!" He grabbed the plate and dug in. "Sweet, sweet bliss…mmm…so good!"

"Heheh. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Next time I have to wait this long for my food, I'm opening my own shop and putting your slow ass outta business." Micah said picking his teeth.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Micah said as he placed his money on the table. "You're too slow and you took too long. I could have died from starvation. Either pick up the service or hire some people."

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO MY DAD LIKE THAT!"

"SHUT UP, BITCH, OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT AND IT AIN'T FOOD!" The young man shook his fist at the young woman. The two glared at each other for a minute until the young man decided that putting Collette wasn't worth it and left.

"Stupid morons…I'm never going back there again…huh?" Micah noticed a pretty violet haired girl whistling down the street. Seeing his chance at romance, he hurried over. "Hi!"

"Ah! A traveler! My name's Evelyn! You're a new face around here. How long are you planning on staying?"

"For a while…I guess." Micah said trying not to see how big her breasts were. "I'm Micah by the way."

"Wait…you're staying at Shara's farm, aren't you?"

"Yeah." before he could say, "Wanna stop by some time?", she started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Oh nothing." she giggled. "Any who, I hope you enjoy your stay here! Oh and watch out for Shara's little sister. She bites…oh yeah and if you see my dad and sister, make sure you remember that they speak in opposites a lot."

"Opposites?" he raised a brow.

"Yeah. They're weird like that." She laughed. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you around!"

"I think I found my lady." the blonde said to himself as he watched her walk away. "Damn that ass."

Micah decided to hurry along and meet everyone as he had heard someone say that it was about to rain. The next stop was a huge mansion. Micah had lived in a mansion once when he was younger, but his parents moved out after someone tried to kill his family by setting the house on fire. He had no clue who it was and his father promised to tell him when he got married. Shaking this thought from his head, he went inside. There was a light purple haired girl talking heading downstairs with an umbrella.

"Oh, who are you?"

"I'm Micah. I'm just here to say hi and…"

"That you're living in the Sharance tree? I don't know." she said. "I'm not Sofia."

"What nonsense are you going on about?" Micah frowned confused. Whenever he was confused, it made him a little angry and it would bother him until figured it out.

"I would expect you to understand." Sofia chuckled softly.

"I don't understand." he frowned.

"Stop speaking all that nonsense, Sofia!" Evelyn growled at her sister. "Nobody is ever going to understand with the way you and dad speak in opposites. It's stupid and lame."

"Well excuse me. I can help it." said the young woman.

Her older sister sighed. "You are something, you know that right? I'll see you later. You too, Micah."

"Well I'm just going to leave now. Nice to meet you." the blonde man started to leave, but then Sherman, the girls' father came in.

"Good morning, my ugly daughters!"

"Good morning dad!" said Sofia, cheerfully. "Have you met Micah yet?"

"I have." he turned to Micah. "How are you, old man? My name's not Sherman."

"Stop speaking in opposite!" yelled Evelyn from her room.

"I'm fine." Micah said hoping that he wouldn't keep him for long.

"That's bad. Sofia, Pia told me that you left your purple purse at the hot springs and not to pick it up from Shino."

"Oh! I wasn't wondering where it was! I'll go get it right now!" Sofia kissed her father's cheek and left.

"I guess I'd better get going. Good-bye." Micah left the mansion and shook his head. So far, everyone he met was kind of weird or ticked him off with the exception of Evelyn and (somewhat) Shara. Other that, Micah's exceptions weren't that high for the rest of the town.

The next place he stopped by was the medical shop. He had good memories of his grandmother's clinic. He remembered playing doctor and wrapping up the patients in bandages and mixing up potions and antidotes. Nobody ever got mad at him when he did so because he was the baby of the family. Luckily for his grandmother, he turned to fortune telling like his mother.

"Hey! You sick? Need medicine? Well I got something for you!" a blue haired girl said popping up into Micah's face out of nowhere. She smirked and pointed a large needle like thing at his face. "This might hurt a bit! I wouldn't know though. I've never used it before!"

"Wah-what?! Get that thing away from me!"

"MARIAN!" an old witch pulled her granddaughter away from Micah, thankfully. "What I have I told you about using trying to use that thing on people!?"

"But he needs it!" Marian pouted.

"No I don't!" the young man growled.

"You heard him Marian. Leave the young man be."

"Fine." she put it away and walked off, disappointed.

"I'm so sorry about that, Micah. She gets a little too over excited when she shouldn't be."

"Thanks for helping me out there…wait…how do you…"

The old woman laughed. "Who doesn't know about you now? Shara told me that we had someone living in the Sharance tree now. I hope you'll take good care of it. That tree has been in this town for plenty of years now. No need for something bad to be happening to it now, but you look like a nice young man."

"Thanks…I guess. Uh…" he looked over towards the room where Marian was. "So is she…"

"...going to be here every time you come here?" the old woman nodded. "'fraid so. That's my granddaughter, Marian. She wants to take after me. If only she wasn't so keen on pocking people with that thing of her's…if you're uncomfortable with her giving you medicine, come to me alright?"

"Sure thing. What's your name again? I don't think you told me."

"Marjorie."

Micah nodded and thanked the old woman. Where to now? Micah continued walking until he reached the ocean. "Wow! Look at all this water!"

"I know right! Plenty of fish too." Micah turned to see a young lady fishing not too far from where he was. "You Micah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Carmen. You like fish?"

"Fish? Hell yeah! I love fish! My mom…I mean…yeah! Love me some fish!"

"Me too!" Carmen reeled in a squid. "Damn…not another stupid squid. I hate these things but Pia loves them…well loves to eat them."

"Pia?" the blonde tried not to laugh at the name. It kinda sounded like "pee".

"Yeah. She's a mermaid that works at the hot springs. Have you met her yet? You can't miss her. She has pink hair. She's weird though. She gets mad if you give her fish or even say you like eating them. I think she's a total hypocrite because I saw her eating fish once, but then again it could have been squid in the shape of fish sticks."

"I hate squid." he said as Carmen threw the squid back.

"Nice!" the green haired woman pulled out a large tuna. "Me and Carlos are eating good tonight!"

"Who's Carlos? I-is that your boyfriend or something?!" Micah looked around worried.

"Boyfriend? EW GROSS! THAT'S MY BROTHER!"

"Really?"

"Here he comes now."

"You caught anything good, sis?" Carlos asked his little sister.

"Yeah! I got a huge tuna fish." Carmen showed him her fish.

"Nice catch!" Carlos noticed a shocked Micah. "Who's this?"

"This is Micah. You know, the guy from Shara's place."

"Oh **THAT** Micah! Nice to meet ya, dude."

"Nice to meet you too. Your muscles are huge!"

"Thanks man. I work out a lot." he started posing. "Super sexy huh?"

"I guess." Micah pouted. 'Damn. I bet he's got all the bitches on his dick…except his sister.'

"Maybe we can work out together and maybe just maybe you can get muscles almost as big as me."

"Oh don't start on about your muscles, Carl."

"Oh come on! He's gotta know the story! How else is he gonna get some inspiration about…"

"Oh look at the time! I gotta go met everyone, so I can get back to Shara. See ya! Bye!"

"See what you did?! You chased him off!"

"Me?! That was you, with your 'Nobody wants to hear about your stupid sexy muscles Carlos!'"

"I never said that!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too…"

Micah breathed with relief after leaving the beach. That was unusual. Shrugging it off, he went into the grocery store. The cashier was sleeping at the register. Frowning, he poked her. She waved her hand, making a shooing motion at Micah. "Hey! Wake up!"

"We're closed! Come back later!" she mumbled.

"Fine." he was about to leave when he heard a voice from upstairs. "Karina!"

"Crap." Karina sighed.

"What are you doing?! Are you sleeping?" her mother growled.

Her daughter shrugged causing the woman to glare at her. "Karina, you're always doing this! You're being mighty irresponsible lately and…"

Karina rolled her eyes and left. "HEY COME BACK HERE AND…oh forget it. How can I help you?"

"I'm just here for some groceries." Micah reassured her not liking the angry look in her eyes that weren't directed that him, but scared him a little bit as it reminded him of his mother. After purchasing his groceries, the woman snapped her fingers.

"Wait, you're Micah right?"

"Yep."

"I'm Hazel. I hope you come back by soon!" she then mumbled. "…and please let that lazy daughter of mine work next time."

Micah thanked her and started home. While on his way there he saw the pink haired girl going inside a hot spring. 'The mermaid! I gotta see her up close! Maybe I'll get to see some boobs!'

After quickly putting up his food in his house, he came back. Only to be greeted by a kimono wearing girl. "Hi! Welcome! Can I interest you in a room? Or maybe you would like to visit my shop with all its trinkets and…"

"Oooh! A customer!" Pia ran over and started dragging Micah over to the hot springs part of the building. "Come get in the hot springs sir. You won't regret it!"

"HEY! _I _saw him first, so he's mine!"

"No way! He can get a room later! He **needs** to relax."

The two girls glared at each other and pulled on Micah's arms. Thankfully a black haired woman came out and scolded them. "Girls! That's no way to treat a guest! Let go of him."

"Sorry." the two women let go pouting.

"Sorry about that, sir. Pia and Sakuya can get carried away."

"I understand, but I won't be needing a room or anything. I'm Micah. I stay in the tree thingy. You must be Shino."

"Correct. Evelyn mentioned that you were staying in the Sharance tree. Take care of it. Everyone loves that thing."

"So I've heard." he turned to the two girls who were still looking pretty upset about not getting Micah to themselves. "Thanks for the offer. I might come back by tomorrow."

"Really? Don't forget to stop at my shop when you come back through!" said Shino smiling.

"OR take a nice hot bath."

'Or sneak a peek at some titties…' Micah mentally giggled. As he went outside he saw a small child talking with an old man that he recognized as the same old man that wanted him tossed out.

"…and then there was this big fat, giant raccoon that…"

"Good afternoon." Micah said interrupting the pair's conversation.

"Oh good morning. You must be Micah. I'm Wells, Shara and Monica's grandfather as well as the mayor of the town."

"This must be Monica then." Micah smiled at the little girl with a non-perverted smile that he rarely did. "Hi!"

"Grrr!" She growled at Micah and showed her "claws".

"I'm sorry. Was I in your personal space?" Micah laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that. She doesn't really like strangers." Wells chuckled softly.

"Oh...well hopefully we won't be strangers for much longer." he smiled. Truth be told, Micah loved children and hoped to become a father someday. Perhaps just as good a father as his own dad.

"Grr! I'll bite you!"

"Come along, Monica. Let's go see that raccoon you were talking about."

"Okay grandpa!" as they turned and left, Monica looked back one last time and stuck her tongue out at Micah.

"Yo Shara, I think I met everyone!"

"Everyone?" Shara, who was arranging some flowers, said.

"Yep…at least I think I did."

"Tell me the names and if you missing anyone, I'll tell you." After Micah named all the people he met, she shook her head. "You missed Daria and Rusk. Don't worry. Daria should be in her house. She's an artist and a good one too."

"Oh. Where does she live?"

Shara gave the blonde some directions to her house and sent him on his way, and quickly told him where Rusk lived too. She, like Carmen and her brother, lived near the sea, but in a different part of the town. The house was splatted with paint and had some kind of frog statues around her house. The whole place said "Some crazy bitch lives here!", but for the sake for probably getting some, he went inside.

"Hello? Is anybody in…"

"HAHAHA! RAINBOW! MORE RAINBOW!" Daria laughed manically as she tossed some paint on a statue.

"Uh…h-hello?"

"Oh! A guest!" she jumped down from her stool and went over to Micah. "How are you? Name's Daria. You Micah?"

"Y-yes…" he said a little freaked out as she got in his personal space.

"Aha!" She picked up a bucket of paint that was beside Micah's feet and splashed the statue with it. "So, are you interested in art?"

"Not really!"

"GREAT! You shall be my assistant! I shall teach you the art of…well…ART! Oh and the power of RAINBOWS!"

"I never said…"

"I know you're excited about my lessons that I will be teaching you, but you must wait. I'm working on a new project right now…I call it…"

"Rainbow?"

"YES! See you're learning already!" she turned back to her statue and yelled, "RAINBOW!"

"Note to self, never come back here…EVER." he said to himself as he exited the house.

"Hey. You're Micah, right?" said a younger male as Micah was starting to leave the beach.

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"Rusk. My dad's Blaise and Collete's my sister."

"Oh…you giving me heck for your dad and sister, huh?"

"Not really." Rusk said surprising Micah. "My sister's a pig and dad…well I guess he could do better. However, he really needs to stop tending to Collete's feeding habits and tend to his customers more. Although, for some reason, nobody really minds. I wouldn't expect you to, though."

"Well I'll see you around. Nice meeting you, Husk."

"It's Rusk and I'll see you later, too. It's nice to have another boy in town. I hope we can hang out."

"Same here. You seem like a cool guy."

Micah finally went back to Shara's flower shop. "I've met everyone, including Rusk and Daria."

"Good job, Micah! Here!" she gave him a seed that looked like an easter egg.

"What the…what is this?" the blonde glared at it.

"A battle plant! Just plant it into the ground and you get an instant plant that help you in battle, but you'll have to fight a lot of monsters before it can be any help to you."

"Thanks…" he said sarcastically. Once he left, he burned it in his fire place. Fuck that chick for giving him a damn plant. Afterwards, he sat on his bed and wrote in his diary.

**_Dear Diary: My neighbors are crazy as fuck with a few exceptions. _**

**_Rusk- He's around my age and a pretty okay guy. He ain't weird like everyone else and I might hang out with him tomorrow._**

**_Marjorie- She's an old witch with a crazy ass granddaughter. NEVER BUY A THING FROM HER GRANDDAUGHTER!_**

**_Carmen- A cool ass mother fucker. _**

**_Shino- A beautiful MILF_**

**_Gaius- He's pretty cool. He gave me my first weapon. He has elf ears. Seems cool. He and Raven may be in a relationship. I have no proof, but it's my theory._**

**_Evelyn- A cool ass mother fucker, but not quite as cool as Carmen. Her family's weird though. Most likely the normal one in the family._**

**_That's all I can think of right now. I would name Carmen's brother as being okay, but after that part about his muscular body, I'm not because he was rubbing it in my face. Bastard._**

**_That's all for now. I'm going to write a letter to my mom and dad tomorrow and maybe chill with Carmen and/or Rusk. I might also explore the rest of town, but we'll see. Good night._**

Yawning, he put his diary up and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, I don't really like Shara. I don't like her whole "I'm the main girl, so you gotta love me!" thing going on and she's just a flat out Mary Sue. The rest of the girls I like, except Karina. She's cute, but far too lazy for my tastes. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Kuruna. She come back in the next chapter. She's my favorite girl in the game and yeah, I did marry her. If anyone's looking for a Micah x Shara/Raven, sorry it's not in here. Might be a few moments, but don't expect anything.


	3. Beach Fun and Kuruna

Micah got up the next morning only to find Shara in his house, cleaning. He glared at her. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I came to see you, but you were sleeping. I thought I might clean up a little in the meantime."

"Whatever." he yawned. "I'd better get going. I wanna explore the rest of the town. See ya."

"Wait, I have something to tell you!"

"What?" he sighed.

"You saw that billboard outside? It has a lot of requests you can do for the people in town." Shara said sounding a little too happily. "You never know who might post!"

"I'll check it out later."

"Good! Well bye!" the orange haired girl smiled and skipped out of the room.

"Weirdo." he mumbled as he slipped out of bed. Hours later, Micah had a great time fishing with Carmen and being shown around the town by Rusk. He had to admit that maybe he wouldn't be leaving the town for a while as long as Rusk and Carmen were around. Micah partially enjoyed how Carmen looked in a bikini when they had went to the beach to make sand castles.

"You like my bikini, Micah? Pia gave it to me for my birthday."

"It looks…it looks…" Rusk slapped on his back to get him to spit it out. "…it looks fucking hot!"

"Gee thanks." she blushed. "You don't look too shabby yourself."

"The water looks so calm today." Rusk said interrupting Micah from saying something sexual.

"Yeah it does. Bad fishing conditions too. I like to fish when the water's rough or not as calm as this." Suddenly the green haired woman pulled out a fishing pole. "I forgot to give you this yesterday. I figured someone like you might wanna fish sometimes."

"Thanks" the blonde put the pole in his bag. "Carmen, you know how you could look even better in that swim suit?"

"How?"

"By taking it off." he said with a perverted look in his eyes. Carmen looked surprised, but then started laughing.

"Hahahaha! You're so funny Micah!" she laughed. "I like that about you."

"Yes…yes…very funny." He said smiling, although he was actually serious about her taking it off.

"What's so funny?" asked Collete who was coming down to the beach with Pia, Raven, Marian, Sofia, Karina, and Sakuya.

"Micah just said something funny."

"What was it? I love jokes." Pia said clapping her hands.

"He said…" the young man quickly covered up her mouth.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" he said quickly. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh-kay...wait…you're that jerk from…" Collete said pointing at Micah.

Micah gave her "the stare". "The stare" was stare that stopped even a rabid bull attack. It was a stare that his mother used when she wanted to stop him from doing something and to pull a lie out of him. Once Micah did "the stare", everyone looked a little scared including Raven.

"Micah, could you stop making that face?" Carmen said nervously.

"Making what face?" he said still glaring at Collete.

"That face you're making right now." she said point at his face.

"Oh sorry…it's just a habit." He said shaking head and getting rid of "the stare". "So uh…what are you all doing here?"

"We're just here to swim." said Pia after a moment.

"Really?" Micah noticed that they weren't wearing swimming clothes. "Where are your bikinis?"

"We're putting them on in Carmen's house." said Sakuya.

"You are?" Carmen looked confused. "Well…I guess it would be okay…"

"Thanks!" Sakuya started towards Carmen's house with the other girls.

"Hmph! I think she only wants to go inside because Carlos is in there…stupid whore."

"I don't think he'd like her anyway. She's flat anyway."

"Yeah. Not like me." both of them giggled.

"…and so that's how I got my first set of abs. Pretty cool, eh?" Carlos said posing as the girls came out of the house.

"Yeah…that was…so **not** interesting." said Sofia in her opposite habit of speaking.

"Thanks, Sofia. That means so much to me!" said Carlos not getting the sarcasm of Sofia's comment. He winked at her. "So…what're you doing later?"

"I'm having lunch with Father and Evelyn."

"My schedule's busy all this week what with my training and fishing, but I'm available after 3 on Saturday. How about you and I get together?"

"How about yes?"

"GREAT! SEE YA ON SATURDAY!" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WAIT! THAT'S WHAT I…" he slammed the door. "…meant…crap…"

"That's what you get for speaking in opposites…" Carmen shook her head. "Come on girls! Let's get in the water!"

As the girls ran to the water, Micah and Rusk took a good look at their bikinis. Rusk nudged Micah. "On a scale of one to ten…ready?"

"Ready."

"Karina…2 'cuz her boobs aren't very big."

"3. Her swim suit is okay, but yeah she doesn't have a bust."

"Pia…hm…that's a tough one." said the younger male as Pia started tossing a ball to Sakuya.

"I'll say a 5 and a half. She has a nice rack, but those fin thingies are a turn off." said Micah rubbing his chin.

"Okay, I'll take a 5 and a half too…okay then…Sakuya…nice swimsuit, but bust-less, so 2."

"Same here…Collete?"

"Differently a 1."

"1."

"Hm…Sofia isn't wearing a swim suit like the others. It kinda just looks like walking on the beach type clothes, but she is in the water. I'll give her a 5."

"I'll give her a 6 because I like her swim suit…and her breasts are pretty big. Okay how about Marian?"

"Marian? 7."

"Same here. Watch this…" Micah got into the water and dived underneath. Once he saw his target, he pulled on her bikini top, pulled it off and…

"AAAAAH!" Marian covered up her chest.

"What's wrong, Marian?!" asked Collete.

"S-something pulled off m-my bikini top!" she blushed.

"Come on. I have another swim suit inside." said Carmen grabbing her arm.

She snatched her arm back, looking embarrassed. "I-I can't go in there! Carlos is in there a-and its already embarrassing with Rusk and Micah looking!"

Micah had already come back beside Rusk while Marian was talking with Carmen and had already shoved the top in his bag without anyone seeing him (thanks to Marian's scream). Carmen sighed and turned to Micah. "Yo, Micah! Go tell Carlos to get me one of my extra swim suits out of the third dresser drawer."

"Okay!" Micah and Rusk briefly fist bumped before he went to go get Carlos.

"Carlos! Caaarlooos!" he called out for the older man. 'Damn where is that muscle headed asshole…huh? What's that?"

"Mmmm…ah…oh Sofia…oh fuck yeah!" moaned a voice. "Oh yes…sweet, sweet Soooofiiiaaaaaaaa…yes, right there my little buttercup!"

'I-is that…is that Carlos? Is he…?" the blonde's eyes widened. He pressed his ear up to the door where the noise was coming from and heard a similar sound. "HE FUCKING IS! GROSS! EW! HAHAHA! OH MY GOSH! GROSS!"

"W-who's there!?" Micah stopped laughing. "WHO'S THERE?!"

'Shit! Me and my big mouth!' Micah quickly grabbed one of Carmen's bikinis and ran back outside and saw some of the girls shielding the young girl's upper nude body. "I got it, Carmen!"

"Thanks!" She grabbed it from him and all the girls quickly lead Marian into a bush to change.

"Micah, you look pale. What happened?" said Rusk.

"I heard…get this…" He whispered what he heard.

"WHAT!? EEEEEWWW! GROSS!"

"But it was funny too." Micah smirked. Rusk smirked too and started laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Marian shouted from the bush.

"We're not laughing at you! We were laughing at…" Rusk then covered up his mouth.

"WHO'S OUT THERE?! ANSWER ME!"

"Oh shit!" Micah grabbed Rusk. "Uh, we've gotta go! Thanks for the good time, Carmen! See you later!"

"Yes! BYE! See you at home, sis!"

Both men ran off before Carlos stormed out the house. Both Rusk and Micah laughed their butts off when they peeked back and saw Carlos come out the house yelling with no pants on and only his tighty whities like a crazy man. When he saw the girls and they saw him, a brown spot appeared on the back of Carlos's underwear (as well as a wet spot in the front) and he took off running.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" both men laughed. Carlos heard this, and glared in their direction causing them to shut up and run off. Of course Carlos didn't follow because he'd be foolish if he did.

"Did you see the look on his face? Hahahaha! That was too funny!" laughed Micah as Blaise gave them their chocolate milkshakes.

"Remember when he peed on himself?" Rusk giggled. Micah spat out his milkshake and laughed hard, banging his fist on the table.

"AHAHAHA! THAT WAS THE BEST PART! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHA!" Micah laughed. "What about the part when he shit himself?!"

"Ahahaha! Oh my gosh! I saw that!" he laughed. "I thought I was seeing things! HAHAHA!"

"He's never gonna live this down! Hahaha!" Micah giggled.

"Good afternoon you two. What's so funny?" it was the guy Micah had met on his first day, Gaius. The two blonde men then explained what happened, leaving out the part with Micah discovering Carlos doing something naughty. Gaius looked shocked. "Wow…that's…that's…so horrible. Poor Carlos. I know he has a crush on Sofia and it's probably killing him on the inside knowing that she saw that happen to him."

"Well, maybe they'll forget about it." said Rusk.

"I doubt it though." Micah said taking a sip of his milkshake. "I don't feel bad for him…jerking off to Sofia and all…"

"What?!" Gaius looked surprised.

"Nothing…"

"But you said…"

"NOTHING!" he stood up and put his money down on the table. "Here's my money, Rusk. I'll see you later. Oh and here's that thing I found."

"What…oh that!" Rusk was slipped Marian's bikini top. The two fist bumped before Micah set off. As he started home, he remembered that he didn't stop by the desert part of the town. Rusk had told him that there was a group of monsters living in the desert and wouldn't let any humans in. However, he didn't count on Micah being half wooly. Deciding to check it out, the young man turned into his cute wooly form and went into the desert. After a while, he stumbled into the camp. It had a couple of tents set up with about two woolies there.

"Hey. So…where all the bitches at?" Micah said to the white furred wooly.

"Bah!"

"I mean women. I forgot bitches meant girl dogs too."

"Baaaah!" the wooly pointed.

"Oh, thanks!" Micah made his way towards the tent.

Inside there was a young woman with a horn in her forehead, wore glasses and had some sort of fire like creature floating over her shoulder. She was looking at a book when she saw him. "Oh, what's this?"

Micah wasn't sure what to say to her as she came over. She was hot. Heck, she was hotter than Carmen, even! "U-uh…"

"Oh! You're a wooly. My name's Kuruna. I'm the leader of our little settlement here." she said straightening her glasses.

"I-I'm Micah."

"Nice to meet you Micah. So, are you looking for a place to stay? We have plenty of room here since there are so little of us here. All monsters and creatures are welcome EXCEPT humans." Kuruna frowned at the word humans.

"I would, but I have a home already."

"Really? Well you're welcome back here anytime anyway." she said smiling. She went back to her bed and sat. "Where're you from?"

"I'm from Blossom Valley."

"Blossom Valley? That's pretty far from here, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you miss your family?"

"Yes, but I can't go back…"

"Why not?"

"W-well…it's really embarrassing…" Micah said shyly.

"Did something go wrong?"

"N-no…It's just that…well…I wanna get a wife and a kid before I go back home." he said blushing. This wasn't his full reason, but decided not to tell her the rest of the story.

"Oh? Are there no suitable wives where you're from?"

"Not really." he blushed.

"Hm. Well I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you...G-good-bye, Kuruna."

"Good-bye, Micah."

Micah nodded and blushed. Wow, that woman was…charming. This had to be the only woman who had made him feel this way…all mushy and warm inside. She was so gorgeous, even with that horn on her head…but even that was sexy. She made it work. He'd have to visit her **_VERY_ **often. It wasn't until he got home was when he remembered that she hadn't caused a single perverted thought in his mind. Whether that was a good thing or not, his mother would have been proud.

Once he got home, he wrote in his diary about today's events.

**_Dear Diary: I had a great time with sexy Carmen and Rusk. Today when we went to the beach, me and Rusk rated the girls on their bikinis and their bodies. Carmen was looking pretty fly out there while the other girls' outfits were okay and as for their bodies…well some were better than others. I took off Marian's bikini top and ran off with it. Luckily, I wasn't caught._**

**_I heard Carmen's brother, Carlos, jerking off. I accidentally let a laugh slip and he heard. I pulled Rusk away from the whole affair to tell him what happened. However, Carlos came out looking for whoever laughed at him (aka me but he didn't know it was me) and found the girls instead. He literally shit and pissed himself and ran back inside. Rusk and I had a good laugh afterwards._**

**_Before I went home, I visited Sol Terrano, aka the desert. I'd been told that a group of monsters live there, so I decided to find out if it was true. All I would found were some fellow woolies and…get this…a beautiful unicorn lady. She was so…gorgeous! We talked for a bit and she offered me a place to live, but I declined. It wasn't because of the lack of women, but it was because I have a house already, but maybe I'll think about it. I hope something sparks between us. I don't know why I feel this way, but I think…I think I love her. Imagine that…me…Micah…the womanizer of Blossom Valley loves someone I barely know. Oh Kuruna. I hope you'll love me back someday. _**

**_If things don't work out between us, maybe I can tolerate some of the other woman of this town. I can already tolerate Evelyn and Carmen, however as for the other girls…well I don't know. I'll try getting to know the other girls, but only time will tell what'll happen between us all. I know one thing for sure though, Shara's ass better stay as far away from me as possible. I think she might be stalking me._**


End file.
